Defense Towers
Defense Towers are placeable items that will protect your base from invasions. They have 3 levels: Post-Skeletron, Early Hardmode, and Mid-Hardmode. All of them require: 5 Iron/Lead Bars, 20 Wire and 1 Diamond for level 1, 4 Cobalt/Palladium Bars, 25 Wire, and 1 Diamond for level 2, and 4 Chlorophyte bars, 30 Wire, and 2 Diamonds for level 3. They are crafted at an Unholy Altar. (Demon, Crimson, and any fan ideas.) Types Blast Level 1 Requires a Magic Missile. Shoots out a a projectile identical to the Magic Missile's every 2 Seconds, and does 25 Damage. Level 2 Requires a Magic Missile. Shoots out a homing projectile every 2 seconds that does 35 Damage, and has a 15% chance to slow the enemy. Level 3 Requires a Rainbow Rod. Shoots out 2 homing projectiles every second that do 40 Damage, and have a 60% chance to inflict slowness. Healing Level 1 Requires a Healing Potion. Shoots out a bolt of magic every 3 seconds that heals 15 Health. Level 2 Requires a Greater Healing Potion. Shoots out a bolt of magic every 2 seconds that heals 20 Health, and gives Regeneration for 5 seconds. Level 3 Requires 5 Ectoplasm. Shoots out 3 bolts of ghostly magic every 2 seconds that heal 25 Health, and give regeneration for 7 seconds. Anybody on your team that goes within 15 blocks of the tower take 10% less damage. Supportive Level 1 Requires an Ironskin Potion. Any player that is within 20 blocks will have 4 more defense, and 5% increased stats. Level 2 Requires 3 Souls of Light. Any player that is within 25 blocks will have 7 more defense, take 5% less damage, and have 10% increased stats. Level 3 Requires a Lihzard Power Cell. Any player that is within 35 blocks will have 10 increased defense, take 10% less damage, have 12% increased stats, and will heal an additional 2 health every second. Fire Level 1 Requires a Wand of Sparking. Shoots out a ball of fire every 2 seconds that does 15 Damage and inflicts On Fire! for 8 seconds. Level 2 Requires a Flamethrower. Shoots a jet of fire every 4 seconds that does 30 damage and inflicts a slightly stronger version of On Fire! that does 2 damage per second for 10 seconds. Level 3 Requires a Heat Ray. Shoots out a beam of fire every 5 seconds that does 45 damage and inflicts Burning for 6 seconds. It can multi-target 2 enemies. Ice Level 1 Requires a Snowball Cannon. Shoots out a snowball every 2 seconds that does 15 damage and inflicts Chilled for 10 seconds. Level 2 Requires a Frost Staff. Shoots out 2 ice blasts every 2 seconds that do 25 damage and inflict Chilled and Frostburn for 11 seconds. Level 3 Requires a Blizzard Staff. Shoots out 3 ice blasts every 2 seconds that do 35 damage and inflict Chilled and Frostburn for 13 seconds, but also has a 10% chance to inflict Frozen. Every 5 seconds it will shoot a burst of 2 snowballs that are identical to the first level's. Poison Level 1 Requires a Blow Pipe. Shoots out a stinger every 3 seconds that does 20 damage and inflicts Poison for 6 seconds. Level 2 Requires a Dart Rifle/Gun. Shoots out a burst if 2 stingers every 4 seconds that do 25 damage each, and inflict Poison and Slowness for 7 seconds. Level 3 Requires a Venom Staff. Shoots out 2 fangs every 3 seconds that do 26 damage, and inflict Venom and Confusion for 5 seconds and poison and slowness for 7 seconds. Every 15 seconds, it will drop a baby spider that does 10 damage every tick to enemies and inflicts poison for 4 seconds. The spider will last for 30 seconds. Base Tower The Base Tower '''can be crafted as early as the Eye of Cthulhu. It can only be placed within 60 blocks of the player's spawn, and will protect them in many ways. It can be crafted with: 10 Demonite/Crimtane Bars and 5 Fallen Stars at an Unholy Altar. All effects are within 35 blocks of it. (45 for Hardmode, 50 for Post-Plantera) Pre-Hardmode: Meteorite (Magic) '''Crafted with: Base Tower, 20 Meteorite Bars, 15 Meteorite, 1 Fallen Star. It Increases defense by 4, Magic Damage and Critical Strike Chance by 10%, 12% less Mana Usage, and every Magic Attack has a 10% chance to inflict burning for 3 seconds. Dungeon (Ranged) Crafted with: Base Tower, 100 Bones, 120 Cobwebs, 8 Gold Bars, 1 Fallen Star. '''It increases defense by 5, Ranged Damage and Critical Strike chance by 11%, 15% chance not to consume ammo, and every ranged attack has a 10% chance to inflict Confusion for 5 seconds. Hellstone (Melee) '''Crafted With: Base Tower, 15 Hellstone Bars, 20 Obsidian, 10 Living Fire Blocks, 1 Fallen Star. '''It increases defense by 3, Damage reduced by 5%, 10% increased Melee Damage, Critical Strike Chance and Speed. All attacks have a 25% chance to inflict On Fire! for 6 seconds. Bee (Summoner) '''Crafted With: Base Tower, 12 Jungle Spores, 15 Stingers, 3 Vines, 1 Fallen Star. '''It increases defense by 4, Summon Damage by 12%, 10% decreased Mana Usage, gives Regeneration, and Summon Attacks have a 10% Chance to turn 1/3 of the damage into Life, if it is less than 40. Fossil (Throwing) '''Crafted With: Base Tower, 20 Desert Fossils, 2 Amber, 10 Cactus, 1 Fallen Star. '''It increases defense by 4, Throwing Damage and Critical Strike Chance by 11%, 15% Chance not to consume Throwing Weapon, and all Throwing attacks have a 10% chance to inflict Poison and Darkness for 4 Seconds. Hardmode: Cobalt Palladium Mythril Orichalcum Adamantite Titanium Hallowed Post-Plantera Chlorophyte (Base for the others) Shroomite (Ranged) Turtle (Melee) Spectre (Magic) Spooky (Summoner) Ancient Fossil (Throwing) ''More Coming Soon!' Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode Items Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Items Category:Items Category:Craftable Items